EL AMOR DE ITACHI
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: ITACHI IBA CAMINANDOPOR EL BOSQUE CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA CON LA PEQUEÑA HEREDERA HYUGA Y DECIDE SECUESTRARLA POR QUE SE HA ENEMORADO DE ELLA.. AVB ..TOBI SACARA DE QUISIO A ITACHI


**Hola a todos los amantes del NaruHina, SasuHina, NejiHina, y más este ones shop va para ustedes.**

**NOTA MALVADA, gracias por su apoyo**

* * *

El criminal de rango "S" Itachi Uchiha saboreaba los virginales labios de la heredera Hyuga, a pesar de que ella apenas fuera una niña de doce años, apenas la vio lo dejo loco, ¿quien diría que al ir al buscar al zorrito de las nueve colas, encontraría a una preciosidad bañándose en medio de un lago?, sin duda no podía dejar escapar a tan bella obra de arte, espero a que ella saliera del lago y cambiara cuando se en se situó frente a ella y la dejo inconciente gracias a su Mangekyu Sharingan. Y ahora estaba ahí en medio de la noche besándola fervientemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, es que no podía evitarlo, era tan linda, tan perfecta que no parecía real, el exquisito sabor a fresas que poseían esos labios que besaban lo dejaban sumergidos en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas.

-Itachi seguía y seguía besándola, se sentía tan feliz y pleno, estaba dispuesto a olvidar su plan de traer al Kyubi, lo iba a dejar todo por lograr el amor de la niña que estaba en sus brazos, estaba decidido a luchar por ella, solo esperaba que los cielos lo ayudasen, minutos después apareció su extraño compañero mutante y le pidió que se transformara en la chica, este dudoso acepto y casi al instante Itachi saco su espada y le corto el cuello y luego le saco los ojos, ahora todos creerían que la heredera Hyuga fue asesinada por el secreto del Byakugan, el compañero de Itachi se sintió usado como un juguete, se aprovechaban de su habilidad de transformación que era tan perfecta que nadie era capaz de reconocerla, se juro mentalmente no dejar que se aprovecharan de él.

-Al día siguiente encontraron a Hinata Hyuga asesinada, lo cual causo el temor entre el concejo Hyuga, todos creían que el secreto del Byakugan corría peligro, incluso el líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga estaba perplejo, pero mantuvo las apariencias, no podía demostrar el dolor que sentía al perder al único recuerdo vivo de su amada esposa, su hija había muerto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Hanabi seria la nueva heredera del clan. Horas después de el cuerpo fue quemado y nadie más volvió a recordar a la tímida y asustadiza hija de Hiashi.

-En otro lado de la tierra del fuego Hinata ya estaba despierta ignorando que le habían arrebatado la inocencia, estaba muy asustada no sabia lo que pasaba, acabada de despertar y ahora estaba encerrada en una prisión oscura y húmeda, pero pronto llago Itachi que le abrió la reja e ingreso mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y le explicaba la situación y que por su bien era mejor que no inatentara escapar, Hinata obedeció mansamente, esperando poder adaptarse a su nueva prisión, y, así los meses pasaron y pasaron Hinata estaba muy feliz, había echo grandes amigos, un rubio amante del arte llamado Deirara, un joven llamado Tobi de carácter juguetón, alegre e infantil que era odiado y amado por todos, este siempre buscaba a Hinata para que lo consolara y le cantara canciones de cuna, claro que apenas Itachi los veía juntos se llevaba a Tobi arrastrado por el cuello, mientras este suplicaba que lo matara.

-Y así la vida de Hinata cambio, lentamente se enamoro del Uchiha y se sorprendió bastante cuando este también lo estaba de ella, llego el día en que Itachi lepidio que fuera su novia, Hinata acepto y se besaron tiernamente sin saber que Tobi, Deirara, Kisame, Sasori, estaban tras la puerta planeando matarlo por besar a su Hina Chan, claro que apenas Itachi los percibió les dejo en claro que Hinata era suya y de nadie más y pobre de quien se le acercara a menos de tres metros de distancia, dormiría en el bosque por un año entero, esta amenaza los dejo helado y se fueron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. Casi dos años habían pasado Hinata estaba a punto de cumplir catorce años su aspecto lentamente fue cambiando, su antes pequeño cuerpo ahora delataba sus curvas que en el futuro serian la tentación de cualquier hombre, pero su actitud seguía siendo la misma inocente, bondadosa y siempre atenta con todos, y eso era lo que tenia encantado y enamorado a Itachi Uchiha, la mezcla de niña y mujer de Hinata.

-Una noche de invierno donde todos dormían, Itachi ingreso al cuarto de su novia despertándola con un beso que poco a poco empezó a cobrar intensidad, Hinata dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros y gemidos al sentir que Itachi empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo sobre la tela, pronto ambos sabían lo que pasarían pero no se detuvieron lo deseaban y no podían esperar más, esa noche Itachi acaricio y beso cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata, la hizo suya mientras atrapaba con sus labios los gemidos que ella intentaba callar, esa noche sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo y descubrieron lo hermosa sensación de entregarse a la persona que más amas. Al día siguiente ambos deportaron solo abrazados y solo cubiertos por una gruesa sabana blanca, se sentían tan felices y tranquilos hasta que Tobi ingreso al cuarto seguido de Sasori que estaba cubierto de harina, ese instante el mundo se detuvo, Tobi estaba quieto como una estatua al igual que Sasori, viendo como Itachi y Hinata estaban ahí en su cama sin ropa solo cubiertos por una sabana, aquella imagen significaba que ellos habían pasado la noche juntos, la única reacción de Tobi fue desmayarse en el suelo junto a Sasori, mientras Itachi se quejaba y Hinata se sonrojara ferozmente y se desmaya en los brazos de Itachi producto de la vergüenza.

-Horas más tarde todo los miembros de la guarida estaban enterados y tristes por haber perdido la oportunidad de conquistar a la única chica del grupo, pero así es la vida un mes después la noticia del embarazo de Hinata trajo felicidad a todos, se realizo una gran fiesta con todo y banda y nueve meses después nació un hermoso niño de cabello negro, piel blanquita y ojos perlas, todos decían que se parecía a su madre y que gracias a los cielos no salio al padre, si no pobre del bebe, claro que estos comentarios ofendían a Itachi día a día, con el pasar de los a;os , esa organización de criminales se reivindicaron y fueron aceptados de nuevo a sus aldeas, pero ahora era el turno de Hinata de volver a su hogar en compañía de su esposo e hijo y sin olvidar a Tobi que se autoproclamo tío de Hiro, claro que Itachi se quejo y suplico botar a tobi cerca de un barranco cercano, pero Hinata se oponía defendiendo a tobi como a un hijo.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la aldea escondida entre las hojas la gente los miraba sorprendidos, pero estos pasaron de largo rumbo a la torre del actual Hokage, Hatake Kakashi el nuevo líder de Konoha, este al verlos casi se desmaya, la conversación duro casi dos horas y había llegado al trato de que Itachi volvería a ser cazador ambu, y Hinata se presentaría en los exámenes Jounnin, y su pequeño Hijo Hiro de tres años ingresaría a la academia Ninja y queTobi seria niñero en una guardería. A parte de cederles la villa Uchiha como su nuevo hogar e informar que Sasuke había muerto hace dos meses salvando la aldea de un atentado, esta noticia afecto a Itachi su tonto hermano menor jamás supo la verdad sobre la matanza del clan Uchiha, pero Kakashi adivino y le confeso que el tercer Hokage le había contado toda la verdad, eso fue una sensación de paz para Itachi y sin más se marcharon a su nuevo hogar.

La noticia de que a heredera del clan Hyuga estaba viva y además de que estaba casada con Itachi Uchiha y que tenían un hijo de tres a;os se esparció rápidamente por toda la aldea, nadie lo podía creer incluso el mismo Hiashi estaba sorprendido, inmediatamente se dirigió a los territorios Uchiha en busca de su hija, en cinco minutos ya estaba ahí pero todo parecía en paz, hasta que un pequeño niño salio de la casa con una pelota de fútbol en sus manos, mientras la tiraba al piso y jugaba con ella, con mucho detenimiento lo observo oculto ente los árboles, su cabello era negro totalmente ajeno al clan Hyuga, pero su piel si era similar, pero cuando vio sus ojos lo supo era verdad sus hermosos ojos blancos delataban su herencia sanguínea, era un Hyuga, velozmente bajo del árbol eh intento a cercarse al menor, pero este apenas lo vio lo miro desafiante al

¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto desafiante el pequeño al ver a ese extraño en su jardín.

Hiashi arrugo el ceño en señal de desaprobación, al parecer su hija no estaba educando bien a su nieto.

¿Qué quiere?-Repitió el menor

¡Si busca limosna no tengo baya a trabajar, que para eso tiene manos y pies!

Ahora si Hiashi perdió la paciencia, tomo a su nieto a una velocidad sorprendente y empezó a nalguearlo ignorando las quejas de este.

¡Suéltemeeeeeee usted no es mi padre! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAA!

Hinata salio de la mansión al escuchar a su hijo gritar y casi se cae de espalda al darse cuenta de que su hijo era zamarreado por su padre que aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues seguía azotando a su hijo.

Si sigues así, te vera como aun ogro-añadió dulcemente Hinata mientras su padre levantaba la vista sorprendido y su hijo dejaba de quejarse.

¡ ¡Maaaaamaaaaaa! -Grito el pequeño hiro al lograr zafarse de su agresor.

¡ Ese viejo me pego! Se quejo nuevamente

Hi-Hinata-susurro débilmente Hiashi

Buenas tardes padre,

¿Padreee? exclamo sorprendido el hijo de Hinata

Si el es mi padre Hiashi Hyuga y padre el es Hiro tiene tres años.

¿Hump significa que es mi abuelo? -Inquirió en tono sospechoso

Es muy malo y feo- esto ya lo dijo más bajito para que este no escuchara.

Hasta ese momento Hiashi había quedado como piedra al ver nuevamente a la hija que siempre desprecio y creía muerta, Hinata le pregunto sobre Hanabi y el guardo silencio, Hinata entendió perfectamente el mensaje y le pidió a su hijo entrar a casa, el accedió no sin antes mirar a su abuelo y decir….te estoy observando….

Hiashi solo arqueo la ceja, sin duda su nieto era todo un Hyuga, Hinata volvió a preguntar sobre su hermana y obtuvo una fea respuesta, Hanabi murió en el enfrentamiento que hubo entre Suna y Konoha, a demás de que la una epidemia letales llevo vida de casi la mitad de la población y entre ellos a su primo Neji y a casi todo el clan, ahora solo quedaban Ko, Tori y el, además de ella y su nieto. Hinata entendió a donde su padre quería llegar, el clan Hyuga estaba casi extinto, además de que el último atentado de Orochimaru destrozo casi toda la aldea incluyendo la prestigiosa mansión Hyuga, Hinata se sintió muy mal, prácticamente había perdido todo, su hermana y primo hogar donde nació, pero una idea cruzo por su mente le pidió a su padre venir a vivir con ella junto a Ko y Tori, la mansión era muy grande para ellos cuatro, claro que Hiashi pregunto por que decía cuatro, ella le explico que estaban con un buen amigo que por azares del destino acaba de descubrir que era un Uchiha.

-Y así la vida empezó de nuevo, el clan Hyuga y Uchiha fueron uno solo, el pequeño Hiro fue reconocido como un genio en las artes del puño suave, Tobi se caso con una bella muchacha de la aldea y ahora era padre de dos hermosas niñas que al crecer serian de seguro modelos, Ko también se caso con una con una cazadora ambu muy hermosa y pronto serian padres, por su parte Hiashi se dedico a entrenar a su nieto vengándose en silencio por como lo trato apenas lo vio, Tori a pesar de ser un Hyuga gordito encontró el amor con la hija de Teuchi, y por supuesto Hinata esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus trillizos, cuando se entero y se le contó a Itachi este cayo al suelo como costal de papas, y poco a poco un nuevo y poderoso clan resurgió.

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO CAHUUUUUUUUU**


End file.
